<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>so ano ako? by nezukos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405922">so ano ako?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos'>nezukos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tomasino Kaisoo [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestfriends!Baeksoo, Boyfriends!kaisoo, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, University AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:02:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dahil sabi ni Baekhyun, soulmates daw sila ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>So ano si Jongin?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tomasino Kaisoo [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>so ano ako?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>self indulgent fic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tapos na ang klase at oras na para sa pananghalian. Nagsipulasan na ang mga Legal Management students para magkanya-kanya na.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jong, sabay daw si Baek sa atin sa lunch. Okay lang?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang boyfriend na nang pagtayo nito ay napatingala agad siya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sige. Tapos na class niya?" Inakbayan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at sabay silang lumakad papalabas ng AB building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kakarating lang niya. 1 PM class niya. E di pa daw siya nag-lulunch kaya sabay na daw siya."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. San ba natin siya kikitain?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, text ko." Tumawid muna ang mag-jowa sa gazebo para sumilong. Tirik kasi ang araw at ubod ng init.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Bakla, san ka ba?</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Sa harap ng main building beh</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Oki papunta na kami dyan</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tinago muli ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone at tumingala sa boyfriend na kumuha na ng payong sa bag nito at binuksan iyon panangga sa mainit na sikat ng araw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sa mga maliit na ganung bagay ay napapakilig na si Kyungsoo. Isang taon naman na sila ni Jongin bilang magkasintahan pero he still doesn't fail na pakiligin siya. Iba ang </span>
  <em>
    <span>tama</span>
  </em>
  <span> niya kay Jongin. At mukhang ganun din naman ang jowa sa kanya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"San daw siya?" Tanong nito sa kanya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harap ng main."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At hinila siya ni Jongin papalapit pa sa kanya. Hindi naman umuulan pero tinitiyak pa rin ni Jongin na kahit katiting ng balikat ni Kyungsoo ay hindi maiinitan ng araw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At para hindi na sila matusta pa ng araw, dumaan sila sa likod ng main building papunta sa harap nito kung nasaan si Baekhyun na isang accounting student.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ayun siya oh." Bulong ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo at humaba pa ang nguso ng ituro niya kung nasaan si Baekhyun na busy sa pag-iiscroll sa phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tahimik na lumapit nag magkasintahan at tinapik ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ay palakang timawa!" Gulat na sabi ni Baekhyun at nang matanto na si Kyungsoo lang iyon, lumaki ang ngiti nito sa labi sabay hila kay Kyungsoo para yakapin siya sa braso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kyungsoo!!! Ang dami ko ikukwento sayo!!" Bati nito sa kaibigan bago ngitian si Jongin. "Jongin, peram muna si Kyungja ko ah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tumango si Jongin at ngumiti. "Geh lang." Sanay naman na si Jongin sa ganitong asta ni Baekhyun sa kanyang boyfriend. Clingy naman talaga si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo at isa pa, bestfriends sila since 2nd year high school kaya wala siyang karapatan na magreklamo sa kung paano maging clingy si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nawala na sila sa lilim sa entrance ng Main Building kaya binuksan na muli ni Jongin ang payong at naglakad na sa gilid ng kasintahan para payungan ito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nakinig siya sa usual na usapan ng mag-bestfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kyungsooooo, may nabasa akong soulmate au kagabi!! Ang gondoo!! Naiiyak ako!!" Pag-fafanboy ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan na pareho sila ng hilig. Ang magbasa ng boy x boy ships nila sa fanfiction sites.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kung si Baekhyun ay parang bulateng binudburan ng asin tuwing nagfafanboy, kabaligtaran naman si Kyungsoo na chill lang pero tanaw sa mga mata ang excitement sa mga nadidiskubre ni Baekhyun na mga babasahin online.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anong pairing yan?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo dahil marami silang kinahiligang fandoms ni Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Akakuro, Soo! Ano pa ba!? Huhu. Grabe talaga, Soo. Naiiyak ako!!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natatawa si Jongin sa gilid habang nakikinig kay Baekhyun. Grabe kasi ang excitement levels nito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kwento mo nga."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ay, teka, san ba tayo kakain?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huminto sila sa tapat ng clinic. Hindi pa alam kung saang direksyon tutungo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kayo. San niyo ba gusto?" Sabi ni Jongin sa magbestfriend dahil kahit saan lang naman okay sa kanya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Raprap?" Suwestyon ni Kyungsoo dahil iyon ang karinderya na pinakamura ang bentang ulam at kanin. Dahil sa halagang 23 pesos mabubusog ka na. May katabi pa ito na nagtitinda ng mango graham shake kaya di na rin masama na dun na sila mananghalian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, tara!" Kumarengkeng si Baekhyun nang tumawid ito papunta sa direksyon pa-Noval. "So asan na nga ulit ako?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kukwento mo na yung fic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ayun kasi ganito. Iba-ibang lifetime kada chapters. Example, may au na bata pa lang sila, may au rin na apocalypse tapos mecha. Tapos ano! May lines sa likod nila. Yun yung number of times na nagkita sila sa different lifetimes! So kapag nagkikita sila, pinapa-tattoo-an nila likod nila! Para siyang balat. Gets mo ba??"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So halimbawa di ko pa nameet soulmate ko, may balat na sa likod ko na hugis lines? Tama ba?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly! Tapos kapag nagkita kayo ng soulmate mo....I mean, sa tuwing magmi-meet si Kuroko at Akashi nagpapa-tattoo sila!! Kaso may chapter dun naiyak ako!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ano?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"After nila magpa-tattoo, nasa kainan sila. Si Akashi, siya yung nag-order ng food kaso bago siya makabalik kay Kuroko, lumindol! Nadaganan si Kuroko. Namatay!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"San mo binasa yan, gusto ko mabasa!" Naeexcite na rin na sabi ni Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sa ff.net! Link ko sayo mamaya! O kaya pabasa ko sayo kahit yung chapter lang na yun! Sobrang sakit talaga!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Send mo na lang, babasahin ko yung buo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Napangiti si Jongin sa tabi habang nalulunod sa sariling iniisip. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kami din kaya ni Kyungsoo, soulmates?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>At sa kanyang palagay. Oo ang sagot niya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Soo, ikaw soulmate kita!" Biglang sabi ni Baekhyun na ikinagulat ni Jongin. "Feeling ko talaga soulmates tayo sa ibang au!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagsalubong ang mga kilay ni Jongin pero hindi muna siya kumibo at hinintay ang reaksyon ni Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sa di niya inaasahan, ngumiti si Kyungsoo at tumango. "Feeling ko rin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tara na, gutom na ako!" Hinila ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo at napahinto na lang si Jongin at di makapaniwala sa ginawa at sinabi ni Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Tsk." Umiling na lang siya at sinundan ang dalawa papunta sa Raprap.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Habang sila ay kumakain, bopis at toge ang order ni Jongin, langka ang kay Kyungsoo at porkchop naman kay Baekhyun, wala pa rin tigil ang dalawa sa pagkukwentuhan tungkol sa fanfiction pero mostly si Baekhyun ang dumadaldal na napakaraming gustong ipabasa kay Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tahimik man na kumakain si Jongin at nakikinig sa usapan ng dalawa, hindi pa rin niya matanggap na sumang-ayon si Kyungsoo sa pagiging soulmate ni Baekhyun sa alternate universe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaya nang ihatid nila si Baekhyun sa carpark matapos nito isend kay Kyungsoo ang link ng soulmate au na nabasa, tanong agad ni Jongin sa kasintahan, "Ano ako sa au niyo ni Baekhyun?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kumurap-kurap lang nung una si Kyungsoo sa kanya habang dinadaanan sila ng mga tao. "Anong AU?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hindi sumagot si Jongin at hinayaan lang na si Kyungsoo mismo ang mag-isip kung ano ang tinutukoy niya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah!" Nakuha agad ni Kyungsoo ang ibig sabihin ng boyfriend at natawa. "Bakit, selos ka?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pinayungan muli ni Jongin ang kasintahan ng tumawid na sila para bumalik sa AB Building para sa 1:30 PM class nila.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tss. Selos ka dyan. Hindi no." Kunwaring sagot pa ni Jongin lalo na't ayaw niyang malaman ni Kyungsoo na nagseselos siya dahil natitiyak niyang ikukwento niya iyon agad kay Baekhyun at knowing Baekhyun Byun, di siya titigilan nito sa pang-aasar sa kanya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Talaga lang ah." May tipid pero manghang ngiti si Kyungsoo sa labi. "Pero lam mo, kung soulmate ko man si Baek sa ibang AU, feeling ko platonic lang naman yun. Parang ngayon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tiningnan lang siya ni Jongin na nagsasabing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>talaga ba?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Binangga ni Kyungsoo ang braso kay Jongin. "Selos nga siya oh. Oo nga. Tapos kung magkita tayo sa AU na yun at kung tadhana ulit na maging tayo, e di ikaw ang romantic soulmate ko."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kinilig si Jongin sa sinabi ng kasintahan na madalang maging cheesy sa kanya maliban ngayon kaya lulubusin na niya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inakbayan niya ang kasintahan at hinila lalo sa kanya. "Tapos ano pa?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anong ano pa?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anong gagawin mo kapag nakita tayo sa AU na yon? Magiging crush mo ulit ako?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anong ako dyan? Ikaw kaya unang nagka-crush sa akin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ikaw kaya may crush sa akin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ikaw!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ikaw!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ikaw nga!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ikaw!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ikaw kaya. Tuwing lalapit ako sayo nahihiya ka lagi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ikaw kaya yun. Di ka nga makatingin sa mata ko noon!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O e di pareho na lang tayo may crush sa isa't-isa!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ikaw naman kasi talaga may crush sa akin, tingin ka lagi nang tingin sa akin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Parang ikaw hindi ah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ikaw nga kasi may unang crush sa akin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luh, ang kulit ikaw nga."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ikaw!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ikaw!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At hindi na sila natapos sa pagdedebate kung sino ba talaga ang unang nagka-crush sa kanila sa isa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nalimutan na rin nila ang topic tungkol sa soulmates. Isa pa, kung ano man sila sa kasalukuyan o sa parallel universe at alternate universe, ang mahalaga, may </span>
  <em>
    <span>sila</span>
  </em>
  <span> sa ngayon.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>akakuro ship ay sa kuroko no basuke lol at totoo yang fic na kwinento ni baek hahaha</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>